Conventionally, an image forming apparatus that forms an image in accordance with instructions from an information processing terminal is known. More specifically, an information processing terminal in which a device driver is installed transmits formation instructing information to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus then forms an image in accordance with the formation instructing information received from the information processing terminal. For example, it is disclosed that the above-described processes are executed between an information processing terminal and an image forming apparatus connected to each other by LAN or USB.